Consumables
Savoury Most of the best food comes Filan, where many tend to cook and sell there food. Savoury food is something that everyone has two times each day, one for the morning, once in the afternoon. People never snack or eat food as they need to savour it. Thus the name Savoury foods. Quan Stew Quan stew is a very popular, cheap stew which is very easy to make. Firstly, chop and boil Potatoes in liquid and heat it under a fire or bowl for around 20-30 minutes. Then pour the potatoes and liquid into a bowl, and let it set for around and hour. While the stew is setting, chop some meat from any sort of cow and carrots. Then put the carrots and meat in the bowl and cook. Rîan Pie Rîan Pie is another well known dish, but is harder to make. Season some beef with salt and black Orocha (a sort of black pepper) and Heat a casse until hot. Add the vegetable oil and beef in batches and fry in the oil until browned then move all the beef to the pan and Add the cornflour and stir to coat the beef, then add the onions, carrots, thymaic and mushrooms. Gently fry again in the oil for 2-3 minutes and Add the stock and bring to a simmer. Cover with a piece of wood for 2-3 hours, or until the beef is very tender. Season, to taste, with salt and black pepper, remove from the heat and set aside to cool. Then make standard pastry, and lay it into the bowl or pan and put the filling inside. Then cover the top and cook until a sort of golden colour. Sweets & Desserts candy and desserts in Quatroia is very similar to that of Earth's desserts, but less advances. There are still many cakes though, but they are very expensive and only rich can experience such delicacy Honey Nut Candy This is very similar to the name, a nut, coated in a mix of honey and sugar. Boil honey and sugar above your fire, stirring it until the sugar dissolves. Constantly putting nuts in the bowl and continue melting and stirring frequently. Spoon the Honey and Sugar nuts onto a wet board and spread it out. Let cool until firm but not hard, around 20 minutes. Cut the nuts into pieces with a heated up knife. Sugar Apple Sugar Apples, although very simple and easy to make, remain Quatroia's favourite dessert. First boil Sugar until all of which has melted. Then take the apple and roll it in the sugar, then leaving it for around 10-20 minutes to harden. Drinks Drinks are constantly favoured in Quatroia to an absence from food, as Drinks are refreshing way to relax the mind. Fiqulir Fiqulir is a very strong alcoholic drink which after drink two glasses, you will be drunk. This is normally either taken in shots or small glasses. '' '''Aloc Juice' Aloc Juice is from the juices of apple, quanines and juan fruits. It is a bitter tasting drink but normally has a sweet after taste. Aloc juice, though due to the rarity of juan fruits and quanines, they are very expensive.' ' '' ''